Because of you
by Dornenkralle
Summary: After the holidays after the fifth year there is finally a new Minister of Magic. It is of course Lucius Malfoy. He did a few changes, especially a new test which will change the life of all people. Harrys too. Nobody knows of his hard past except for this brother figure... HP/TR


Hello!

I had the idea that I could translate my german fanfiction to english so I did it ;) Please understand that there will be a few mistakes but if any of you want to be my beta I would be very glad ^.^ It's my first translation from germany to english. Hope you like it!

Dornenkralle

Here is the link to the original:  .de/s/4fa4317f00020f01067007d0/1/Because-of-you-

Terrible Truth

„Harry!" A scream made him look up and he smiled slightly. There came Hermione, his best friend, and hugged him tightly, which made him wince and he softly whimpered.

Hermione immediately let him go. "Sorry," she murmured, then looked at his trunk. "Should I help you?"

"It's okay, Mione," smiled Harry again and pulled his trunk to the platform. "I just have to rest from this… event."

"Oh, Harry," sighed Hermione. „I wish, I would have been there for you back then instead of Malfoy."

"Mione, his name is Draco," remembered Harry his friend yet again. "And I also said that I am not angry with you. As I said… I just have to settle with the situation and Ced-Cedric."

"This arsehole will regret it," growled a voice behind them. Harry grinned, turned around and hugged Draco lightly before he quickly let go of him.

"How are you, little one?" Draco asked und looked over his friend. "You are too thin yet again," he stated unsatisfied.

"I know, Draco. But I did eat more since you and Hermione sent me something to eat over the holidays."

"That's true. You are not as thin as you was last year. So let's go and search for a compartment."

Draco went ahead und Harry and Hermione followed him the bit. The brown-haired girl still looked unhappy. Harry knew that she didn't like Draco very much.

"Are you sure, you want to sit in a compartment with us?" asked Harry quietly. Shortly before the holidays of the fifth year Draco decided to make their friendship, which existed since their fourth year, public.

"Yes, Harry. And I talked already with Blaise… he will be on our side too, litte one."

Hermione snorted softly and Harry looked at her warningly which didn't stop her form asking, "And what about your farther and You-know-who?"

"That doesn't concern them," explained Draco hard. "I am friends with whom I want to. Here is free."

He opened a compartment door and heaved his trunk on the luggage rack, then he took Harrys' and Hermiones' and did the same.

"Thanks, Dray," breathed Harry and sit down next to him. "But what if Voldemort and your father do something to you?"

"They won't do that," Draco soothed und cursed Dumbledore again that he wasn't able to tell Harry anything, better, he wasn't allowed. And only because then the hero would be in more danger as normally. For Draco it doesn't seem logical but what could he say against his father? Also the Dark Lord had the same opinion, so that was another reason to be silent. But at some point they had to tell him.

The train departed and Draco and Harry had a deep conversation about magical creatures. They were both very interested in them. Why, they didn't know. Meanwhile Hermione read a book. _Hogwarts, a history_.

How often did she read it?

A little bit later the compartment door opened and Ron stand there and stared at them.

Harry bit his lip. The redhead didn't know about his and Draco's friendship.

"Harry? Mione? What are you doing with Malfoy?" He asked confused, not hostile. Harry looked shortly at Draco, then at Hermione, who took the word.

"Ron, Malfoy and Harry are friends since two years ago and now they decided to make it public."

Ron looked taken aback then he came in fully and closed the door. He sat down next to Hermione and looked Draco over. "Then you can tell me the whole story, can't you?"

Harry nodded slowly to Draco. He should talk about it and he lay a hand on Harry's knee to calm him down. Then he turned to the newcomer.

"It all started after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament…"

 _*Flashback*_

Merpeople. He had to defeat them. Well it couldn't be harder then the dragons, Harry decided and gripped the towel to dry himself and then to return to the Gryffindortower.

But as he wanted to open the door, he wasn't able to. Frightened he took a step back. What happened?

"I wanted to talk with you about something." A voice sounded behind his back and he whirled around. There stand Cedric Diggory and looked at him satisfied. Harry felt uncomfortable under the gaze and this intensified as Cedric came closer.

"W-What do you want?" He breathed.

Cedric grinned again und pressed his lips hard against Harry's. „You," He whispered against Harry's mouth and his hands moved along Harry's body.

Harry desperately tried to untangle himself but the other was far too strong. The first tears fall as Cedric opened his pants…

 _*Flashback End*_

Ron stared horrified at Harry, who was hiding at Dracos shoulder and trembled slightly. To hear the same story again wasn't so great.

"God, I didn't know about it," whispered Ron. "Harry… I am so sorry. Because I wasn't there for you."

Harry nodded slightly. The same thing had Hermione said. But that didn't explain to Ron why Harry suddenly trusted Malfoy so much.

"And how did this something between Malfoy and you happened?"

Again it was Draco who, to Ron's annoyance, answered, "I found him after this… thing. He was at the end and distraught. And while you left him alone, it took me a long time for him to trust me. Now we are something similar to brothers."

Ron nodded thoughtfully before he sighed softly. "Alright as long as Harry accepts you, I will."

Harry, Draco and Hermione stared at the redhead for a while before he rolled his eyes annoyed. "Are you finished?"

"Yes," The three said and Harry closed exhausted his eyes. Draco watched this with a smile.

"Sleep a little bit," he said and layed Harry's head on his lap. This did the black-haired teen.

Silence dominated the compartment, which also noticed the Malfoy. He shrugged and let a book appear. He had learned this from his father and it was really helpful. He stroked at the same time through the hair, so he was able to sleep relaxed.

Ron and Hermione discussed quietly, most likely about him, which didn't bother him much. "Listen, Malfoy," The Weasley said to him. "Like I said, we will leave you in peace, but don't you dare to play with Harry."

"I wouldn't do that," Draco defended himself. "Like I said, he is like my brother and he needs a support. I am just glad that Diggory isn't at the school anymore."

Again they were silent till the door opened again and a black-haired boy with brown skin and blue eyes came in.

"Blaise," greeted Draco the newcomer. "Sit down." The mask, which he took down with Harry, was perfectly in place again. Blaise grimaced a little.

"Hey, Dray. Smile. Finally we are in Hogwarts again and you don't have to act anymore. Apart from that, your father is Minister of Magic."

Hermione and Ron stared horrified at the blonde. "You are not serious?!" squealed the Weasley then and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He did change a lot… apart from the director. He couldn't fire him because he didn't have any evidence. But there will be a new subject. I won't tell much more."

All three of them looked at him disappointed. Though… Draco felt another gaze.

He looked down and in green eyes. Harry seemed awake again.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" he grinned. Harry nodded slightly and set up to rub his eyes.

"Nice for your father. The problem is, he will be there today and he will see us together. Which subject?"

"Won't say," grinned Draco again and Harry sulked. Draco hugged him again quickly, then stand up and announced, he would buy something to eat. Then the Malfoy was gone.

Now Blaise sit down at Dracos seat and they talked like that for a while. Draco came also back und between him and Blaise arose a friendly quarrel, who was allowed to sit next to Harry. Draco won and Blaise sulked.

Finally they arrived in Hogwarts and they were glad that the trunks will be brought back to the school. Harry was sure that otherwise he wouldn't make it. Quietly he followed the other and tried to avoid the gazes of the other students.

Draco realised this, slowed his pace and walked now next to the hero. At the same time he growled at everyone who looked askance at Harry. They climbed into one of the waiting carriages and they were about to drive off as a high screeching was heard.

"Draci!" The so-called 'Draci' groaned quietly and pained while Harry tried to hide his laughter.

Pansy climbed in and as she looked around, her face fell. "But, Dray, what are you doing with them?"

"These, my dear Pansy, are my friends," Draco explained with a sweet voice. "And if you don't behave yourself, you can walk."

Pansy's eyes grew small before she actually jumped out of the carriage and climbed into the next. Draco looked surprised but satisfied after her.

"That was quick," he stated. "Good for her, that she did shut up. But I would guess, my father will hear about it faster than I thought."

He didn't sound frightened or sorry. Harry smiled slightly at him. It was nice to have Draco as a friend. And maybe he could win this year a little bit more self-confidence when his friend was at his side.

After around ten minutes they came to the castle entrance and they were let in by Filch who looked fiercer as normally. Harry shuddered slightly but was glad that he wasn't alone.

The friends were immediately let in in the Great Hall where Draco went with Blaise to the Slytherin table and Harry followed Ron and Hermione. As soon as Draco was out of sight, he felt a great uncertainty. With his big brother he was at least safe.

With a sigh he sat at the table and gazed at the head table. There sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid and… to Harry's great joy Remus Lupin. What was he doing here?

The doors opened and a man with blonde hair and a black cloak went in. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Harry gulped slightly and looked at his friend, who was staring at his father too.

Lucius strode with his aurors forward und stand there. Dumbledore didn't seem pleased about that but couldn't say anything against it. "Good evening, students," Lucius began and heard horrified gasps which made him grin. "As you certainly have heard, or maybe not, I am the new Minister of Magic. I did some certain changes. First there will be a new subject. Dark Arts. This will be taught by Sal Gaunt."

He pointed at a teacher who Harry didn't saw before. This one had black hair and ice-blue eyes. His look was strict, but he seemed fair. Harry looked away as he remembered that he shouldn't stare at people.

"Also" continued Lucius. "Remus Lupin will teach again Defence against Dark Arts and I don't want to hear any complaints. He is a great teacher."

The students looked at the werewolf but he only looked at Harry. He was worried how sick and uncertain the other looked. Particularly after Sirius' death.

"The rest you will learn tomorrow in the newspaper but I am sure we will see each other again," He nodded at all of them again and then left with a waving cloak the hall.

It was silent. The most of them looked at their new teacher, who returned them coolly.

Finally the first-years entered, who were also enlightened and then the sorting began. Harry didn't really pay attention to it, instead he gazed again at the head table. Remus first looked at him frowning before he smiled. Harry grinned slightly back then his gaze wandered to Snape. His grins faded and was replaced with a sad expression. Why couldn't they get along?

Harry's green eyes directed themselves at Professor Gaunt who looked at him, he embarrassingly realised. Quickly he saw on the table where the food appeared.

Harry breathed deeply before he slowly began to eat.

Hopefully he wouldn't get sick again. This happened a lot the last time. As the feast ended, he had to run to the toilet where he threw up. Groaning he sit down on the ground next to the toilet. How should this continue?

Hungry and weak he crawled in his bed. He only could pray that it would get better and Voldemort continued to do nothing.


End file.
